


for the feel of your dreams around me

by LilMysterios



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Creampie, Dean wants to be considerate though, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostate Massage, Somnophilia, Top Dean, but Cas is a horny little shit, slight dubcon I guess, sort of, waking up to a hand job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMysterios/pseuds/LilMysterios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up with a sleeping Cas next to him, and even completely lost to the world Cas seems intent on enjoying some sort of mornin' lovin'...<br/>Obviously, Dean can't deny Cas anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for the feel of your dreams around me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovegonestale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovegonestale/gifts).



> Hello folks! Sooo I decided to try my hand at something different, and this was the result... there is still some slight dubcon, because of the undiscussed-somnophilia theme, but everything is in the tags, so you've been warned, my lovelies. ^^
> 
> Oh, and if the general script of the story seems familiar, there's a reason to that... lovegonestale has actually written something eerily similar called "Wake-Up Call", and I can only blame it on my huge admiration for her fics that I was so HEAVILY inspired by her fic when I wrote this... and then I went on her profile and went "oh... so that's where my inspiration came from." 
> 
> So lovegonestale, I'm so sorry for being such a huge idiot and using your fic as a subconscious example... I hope you'll accept this humble gift, since it's only fair that what you inspired comes back to you! 
> 
> (It was also unbeta'd and English still isn't my first language, so there might be some mistakes I missed... in this case, don't hesitate telling me so I can fix them.)
> 
> Enjoy!

The warm light of the morning sun shines through the blinds, painting the facing wall with shy, golden stripes. The distant noise of traffic, a few floors down, seems to collide with the quiet bubble of tranquility enveloping the bedroom, and remains faint.

Dean slowly opens one eye, smiling when all he can see as his vision clears are strands of black hair; he buries his nose in the dark locks, breathing deep the familiar smell of his partner, pulling him in closer to savor the warm contact of the beloved body against his, the soft meeting of their naked skins under the rumpled sheets… and he makes a face when he feels his erection poke at his lover’s backside.

Jesus. If there’s one thing Dean doesn’t want to be, it’s the guy that forces his morning wood on his partner, especially when he knows Cas is usually extra tired at the end of the week…

So Dean scoots away from Cas, putting some distance between their hips in a noble attempt at respecting his lover’s sleep… but at the same time Cas lets out an unhappy sigh, his hips following Dean’s, and Dean groans, frustrated, when he feels Cas’ warm, supple ass settle snugly against his rock-hard erection, sending little sparks of pleasure through his veins.

Dean closes his eyes, counts slowly to ten, if only to calm his urge to simply hump Cas until he comes; surely Cas wouldn’t like that.

But the sleeping man doesn’t seem to agree, since Cas’ hips soon start to move, gently rocking against Dean’s, eliciting crackling sparks of arousal to his brain that make it just so much harder (ha) to focus on his goal of being a gentleman…

Cas, as it seems, is still completely unconscious; his breathing is calm, regular, his warm body lax and pliant in Dean’s arms… and still, judging by the little rolls of his hips that push his naked ass towards his lover’s crotch, his subconscious seems to be begging for some particular brand of attention.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas moans in a soft breath, his voice raw and broken, so low Dean almost misses it.

But goddamn it, it’s one thing to wake up with your perfect boyfriend naked in your arms, and it’s another to hear him sigh Dean’s name, to know that even when they’re sleeping next no one another Cas dreams about him…

Dean could almost relax then, fall asleep with Cas tenderly pressed against him… but the other man doesn’t let it go, and suddenly a nudge more aggressive than the others has Dean’s cock slipping between his partner’s two firm ass cheeks.

The sensation is so delicious that Dean must stifle an unfortunate moan, and for just a moment he fears he just woke up Cas… but the sleeper is still out of it, and Dean remains alone in this dilemma.

Dean lets himself have a few seconds in this position, and he gives in, just for a moment, to the absolute pleasure Cas seems intent on giving him in this early hour, letting a hot, tingling wave of ecstasy invade his senses every time his cock slides in the warm space between Cas' ass cheeks.

But already Dean is shaking himself awake, forcing his hand down to where their bodies are snugly pressed together to try and move his guilty erection away from Cas... and maybe also to go settle this, hem, _detail_ , in another room, alone.

Only Cas, from the calm and yet capricious depths of his sleep, apparently has no intention of letting Dean accomplish such a thing on his own... and when Dean--still wanting to be the good guy here--attempts to free himself, the sleeping man suddenly jerks back against Dean's fumbling fingers, and Dean can only let out a groan as his forefinger naturally, effortlessly slides inside Cas' warm, still loose and wet from yesterday hole.

But Dean is just a man, and so when Cas starts rolling his hips back against his fingers with an impatient sort of enthusiasm, little happy moans escaping his throat every time he managed to fully envelope the digits in his heat, every move creating some sort of exquisitely delicate shiver down his slender, toned body... Dean just doesn't have it in him to withdraw his finger, and so he just. Adds another one alongside the first.

And really, Dean thinks as Cas is keening and giving sharp little thrusts of the hips, who is he to deny Cas what he clearly wants? He might as well make do with what he's got...

That's how Dean abandons the last of his reluctance and starts giving Cas what he's been begging for; he plunges his fingers even further in the impossible furnace of Cas' body, beyond the tight muscles, which somehow manage to literally swallow his digits, sucking him inside in a greedy, almost obscene welcome.

Cas is still loose and wet after last night, and it's not long before Dean finds himself three fingers pushed deep inside his lover -- still deliciously pliant and warm against his torso -- and finds what he's been looking for.

With a broken moan, Cas suddenly arches against Dean, instinctively pushing his ass against Dean's hand to feel the electric brush to his prostate again... and well, Dean is nothing but generous; he keeps stretching Cas' tight channel, but every two or three thrusts he gently grazes the silky, sensitive little bump.

After barely a few minutes Cas is writhing against him, giving erratic pelvic thrusts against his fingers as incoherent sentences fall from his lips, some _Dean_ s whispered with fervor, some desperate _harder_ s, and every gorgeous, sinful sound sends an electric shock directly to Dean’s groin.

And Dean, because he'll never leave Cas too long in such a desperate state if he can help it, pull his fingers out -- Cas lets out an indignant groan at the loss -- and uses them to cover his own hard-on with lube. Then he positions himself just right, the tip of his cock just barely grazing Cas' red, shiny entrance and, slinging an arm around the other's man narrow hips, he slowly breaches the tight ring of muscles.

Dean slides in without any resistance, and when he bottoms out Cas lets out a satisfied little moan, that he barely hears over his own animalistic groan and the blood rushing through his ears as his balls snugly settle against the firm flesh of his lover's ass.

Dean has to breathe for a moment there, forehead pressed against Cas' nape, panting and trying with all he's got not to come too fast... and only when he's recollected some of his composure he starts to withdraw, sliding almost all the way out of Cas only to fill him up again in a slow, deliberate movement.

Dean immediately establishes a rhythm, languid and lazy because somehow the fact that Cas is still sleeping makes him want to do it extra sensual, but despite his best intentions his thrusts soon become shorter, his jabs quicker, and in reaction Cas' little pants turn impatient and his fingers twist into the sheets; Dean can feel the other man's insides clench around his cock, and he knows Cas is nearing his own orgasm.

Dean doesn't slow down, instead extending a hand around Cas' middle to wrap his fingers around the neglected cock...

The firm squeeze has Cas' body jerking in surprise, and just like that Dean knows that Cas is awake.

"Dean?" the other man says sleepily.

But at the same moment Dean's thumb is sweeping over the slit of Cas' cock and the confusion is replaced by shock, as he lets out a raw, hoarse cry; his orgasm shakes his whole body, lean, sweaty back arching beautifully against Dean in the few seconds of his ecstasy, and Dean almost comes himself as the powerful muscles of Cas' hot, wet channel tighten around him... but he manages to reign himself in and just accompanies Cas' orgasm, pressing light, tender kisses along the damp skin of his lover's neck.

Once the wave of pleasure is passed Cas relaxes again, pressing affectionately against Dean's chest and encouraging him, with a tiny, filthy little roll of the hips, to keep going; Dean picks up his rhythm back again while Cas, neck straining to turn his head, peppers his jaw with feather-light kisses, and it only takes a few thrusts before he's coming too, shooting his release deep inside of Cas who lets out a little sigh of contentment.

Dean, drained and panting, drops one last kiss in his partner's neck, and his cock slips softly out of Cas as he rolls onto his back, one arm tenderly wound around Cas' shoulders to pull him down with Dean; Cas goes willingly, immediately cuddling up against his somewhat heaving chest.

"I'm not sure what just happened," Cas says slowly, eyes closed and voice sill hoarse from sleep and pleasure.

He pauses and Dean tenses, worried; what if Cas didn't appreciate being pulled from sleep like that? What if he's about to break up with Dean, over this one stupid, _stupid_ mistake?

"But if that's a thing we're doing now, I think mornings are gonna get a whole lot more interesting," Cas adds in a whisper.

And as his boyfriend falls back asleep, Dean can't help but think _you bet they are_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, dear reader, and if you did, remember...
> 
> Comments are love! ;)


End file.
